The Beginning of the End
by Trai-dawg
Summary: A military personel imprisioned wrongfully seeks revenge but he has uncovered much more than he would ever know


Deaths revelation

I planted the charge, the door blew open shots were fired but it was too late. The hostage was already dead this was the first hostage I lost in all my years in the G.R.U. the G.R.U is a secret organization it stands for global response unit and it did exactly what its name implied any problem In the world we solved. The next thing I know my squad and I are in jail for murder of Captain James Sherwood. I knew it wasn't my fault and so did my squad something was wrong with the picture. It was too late to argue with anything we were on death row lined up for the electric chair Private Miller was first. He sat down unemotional the restraints were tied then it got ugly restrained kicks and screams came from him I had to look away. The screaming ceased but it echoed in my mind. Corporal Jones was next up he walked up sat down and the executioner began "Corporal Steven R Jones you are senten" "Ya ya just throw the switch tubby." Jones responded he did as he asked. It seemed as if his lifeless body looked at me and smiled. I had to think fast this was no accident and I couldn't let Mr. Smith get away with this. Mr. Smith is the head of the G.R.U. Thoughts were racing through my mine but I knew I only had one chance so I jerked out of the guard's arms and ran to the exit kicked down the door and ran into the woods I felt a prick in the back of my forearm I looked and I was shot it didn't hurt more than a pinch. I stopped to catch my breath I heard the barking of dogs chasing me, shots fired in my direction. I looked back only to find a group of elites chasing me. The dogs jumped on me and I grabbed his jaws and ripped them open as I did with the other dogs.

"Freeze!" the elite said looking at me with a gun to my head.

"Listen you don't want to kill me and frankly I don't think you can kill me." I said. I grabbed his gun and turned it to him and shot him as I did the rest, they never stood a chance against me. I walked back to the nearest city the sign read Tuscarora I walked into a local bar that's where smith's cronies hang out. I walked up to one of the five large men and tuned one around "Do you know a Riley P. Smith?" I asked, "What's it to ya?" he spit back at me "Hey don't you know who that is G that's Zeus Smith wants him dead." Another one said grabbing his pool stick "Well let's do what we get paid to do." A third agreed they swung I blocked and kicked back next thing I know two are on the ground and ones face first on the pool table I grabbed a pool stick and wacked one across the face and hit the other in the gut I grabbed one by his shirt and yanked him forward, "Where's Smith!" I yelled "The the thirty miles north in a city called arground." "Fine then." I said slamming him back down I walked for an hour and a found a sign _Arground do not enter _with bullet holes piercing it. I hopped the fence and walked into the nearest building and there was a man sitting on his couch watching a blank TV. I turned him around. He was a stuffed dead person eyes stapled open. Then an explosion blew half of the house down and blackness came. I awoke handcuffed to a chair with a man in a suit in front of me, "Why hello Zeus it's been awhile since we met. I need to tell you something." He said. "Wait wha" he interrupted me. "Listen Zeus you are a military experiment and you're a damn good one I might add but you must be stopped you are growing rebellious." "Wait I'm a military experiment" I said. "Did I not just say that? We have controlled your whole life since birth. Your parents were used for testing both experiments were fatal. We have been doing tests on you for 27 years we made you think you joined us at when you were 18 but you've been with us. You are one of my most successful experiments but there are enough left over if I kill you and that's exactly what I will do." He said "And who are you?" I replied

"Me? Well I'm Mr. Smith." The words came out of his mouth like a hiss from a snake. I grabbed my chair and threw it at the lamp it exploded igniting the room and Mr. Smith. He pulled out a pistol and shot me with a needle.

"Big mistake!" He said flesh burning. Through the 2-way mirror I went, the fire followed wiping out elites left, and right my heart was pounding as I was searching for an exit the serum was doing its job. I kicked down a door and an office with a window appeared. To jump would be crazy but I ran straight through. I hit the ground like a sack of bricks shattered glass in my abdomen vision blurring poison coursing through my body I looked up to see a building engulfed in flames no one could survive no one could survive I kept telling myself that. I thought two men emerged from the building I tensed gasping for air. Eyes closing heart stopping my head hit the ground.

"_Time of death 1:18." "Well this was a revelation to our company Mr. Smith." "It appears so but we must move on to the others if we wish to complete the task. This death was the beginning _"


End file.
